Hielo y Fuego
by Martu Pereyra
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy siempre fueron el fuego y el hielo. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando, tras una noche de borrachera, él y sus dos mejores amigos se mudan, por accidente, al mismo apartamento que ella, en el Londres Muggle?


**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente se los tomo prestados un ratito.

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo mi primer long-fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y, si pueden, dejen su review, que me ayuda mucho y me motiva a continuar escribiendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia!

* * *

 **I**

—¡Vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso a los nuevos graduados de nuestra Escuela de Aprendizajes Muggles!

La voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt resonó por todo el auditorio. El flamante Ministro de Magia abría los brazos teatralmente, esperando el furioso estallido de una ronda de aplausos. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue algo bastante más deplorable: apenas un pequeño rumor de palmadas, que, a duras penas, se escuchaban.

Observó al grupo de magos que se encontraban detrás de él. Un grupo de exmortífagos, de la más pura élite del mundo de la magia, lucía una más que improvisada toga negra, unas deprimentes medallas de latón y los gorros más cutres de la historia, hechos de cartulina, a juego con la toga. Habían pasado un año aprendiendo conocimientos _muggles_ : aprendieron a conducir, a utilizar los aparatos tecnológicos que aquellos que no estaban dotados de magia empleaban y a manejarse, en líneas generales, en el mundo no mágico. Era un lineamiento que había bajado el Ministerio: tras perder la Guerra, se intentaba, según las exactas palabras de Shacklebolt, _"borrar aquellos prejuicios de parte de las familias que estuvieron involucradas en las líneas de combate del Señor Oscuro, enseñarles a tratar a todos como iguales y dejar de lado la repulsión hacia los muggles"_.

Fue así como, un soleado día de agosto, un centenar de descendientes de mortífagos recibieron una carta lacrada en la puerta de sus casas. En ella, se leía un comunicado del Ministerio, que proclamaba que, de manera obligatoria, debían asistir a las clases de la Escuela de Aprendizajes Muggles, que se dictarían los martes, miércoles y viernes, a partir del mes de septiembre.

Entre las filas de consternados alumnos, cuyas expresiones eran un poema, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. El aristócrata rubio observaba, con aquella mueca característica de altanería, al público que los observaba. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se escondía algo más profundo, que intentaba ocultar: el sentimiento de amargura que le otorgaba el saber que nadie estaba allí para verlo. Por supuesto que sabía que ni Lucius ni Narcissa Malfoy irían a verlo: a pesar de que Voldemort ya había muerto y los mortífagos se habían disuelto, quedando muchos de ellos muertos y otros en Azkaban, los ideales de pureza de la sangre de su padre continuaban intactos, y su madre no se arriesgaría a la furia de Lucius solamente por ir a ver a su hijo obteniendo una medalla por hacer algo contra lo que había renegado toda su vida.

Suspiró, pensando en quiénes eran aquellas personas que estaban en aquel pequeño conglomerado. Miró en derredor: a su izquierda estaba Theodore Nott: su madre había fallecido cuando tenía solamente cinco años, y su padre estaba en Azkaban. A su derecha, Blaise Zabini, cuyos padres se habían exiliado en Serbia. Por causas obvias, ninguna de las familias de ambos estaba. Tampoco reconocía, por nombrar algunos de los apellidos de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, a los Parkinson, a los Greengrass ni a los Crabbe. La familia de Goyle había muerto en la Guerra.

Con la vista fijada en el público, reconoció una mata de cabello casi anaranjado, totalmente despeinado. _No podía ser_.

Pero sí, era. Le devolvía la mirada, con cierta expresión burlona, nadie más ni nadie menos que Ronald "Comadreja" Weasley. A su lado, Cara Rajada lo observaba, al borde de las carcajadas. Furioso, apretó los dientes. ¿Es que acaso era una broma? ¿Una sucia jugarreta del Ministerio, para castigarlos por haber apoyado a Voldemort en la Guerra? ¿Acaso saldrían en aquellos programas de televisión en los que les hacían bromas de mal gusto a la gente, como les habían explicado en una clase de Tecnologías Muggle?

Contuvo su frustración durante lo que restó de aquella espantosa tortura a la que llamaban "ceremonia". Bajó del escenario, con Theodore Nott a su lado. Estaban parloteando sobre la carrera de Magizoología que el moreno estaba estudiando cuando una figura se cruzó en su camino.

Cruzado de brazos, con una expresión que, al parecer, pretendía ser burlesca, lo observaba Weasley, ataviado con un espantoso traje color marrón y una corbata de los colores de la casa a la que había pertenecido en su estancia en Hogwarts. Grotesco se quedaba corto para describirlo. Parecía el epítome del mal gusto. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se mostraba muy pagado de sí mismo, como si fuera el rey del recinto.

Tras mirar de pies a cabeza a los dos ex Slytherin con desprecio, Weasley habló.

—¿Qué ocurre, asquerosas serpientes? ¿Tienen que pagar el precio de sus repelentes y desagradables acciones? —Acto seguido, rió con mordacidad—. Quiero ver cómo logras conseguir trabajo después de graduarte en Magizoología, Nott. Dudo que acepten a un hijo de mortífagos como tú.

Theo lo miró, con sus ojos azules teñidos de furia, y se acercó a Ron con el sigilo de un reptil, sin romper el contacto visual. Veía cómo los ojos de la comadreja se transformaban: de aquella expresión triunfal no quedaba absolutamente nada, y en su lugar, se encontraba el terror.

Antes de llegar a hacer nada, una mano pálida se posó sobre el pecho del moreno, impidiéndole hacer algo más. Cuando volteó, Draco lo observaba y negaba con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, Theo. Está buscando conflicto, para poder ir a las faldas del Ministro y pedirle que nos castigue —La voz de Malfoy era imperturbable, fría como un témpano—. No le des el gusto a ésta patética comadreja pobretona.

—La _patética comadreja pobretona_ —Escupió Ronald, con repulsión y una voz aflautada que pretendía asemejarse a la de la ex serpiente, pero fallaba miserablemente— tiene un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? —Prosiguió, con petulancia—. Eres un patético mortífago de pacotilla, y vas a ser tratado así por el resto de tus días. Te recomendaría que comiences a aplicar tus conocimientos sobre _muggles_ para conseguirte un trabajo allí, porque aquí morirás de hambre. Ya no hay lugar para inservibles como tú.

Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró. El platinado apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Vámonos, Theo. Blaise nos espera afuera.

El moreno asintió y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. No obstante, la expresión del ojiazul no era la misma: se había ensombrecido profundamente. Tras tantos años de amistad, y sumándole a esto la aguda capacidad de observación que tenía, el ojigris se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno miró hacia el piso.

—Weasley tiene razón, Draco —Su voz estaba cargada de pesar—. No hay lugar para nosotros aquí.

El joven Malfoy sintió una acidez trepando en su pecho. A pesar de que intentaba decirle a Theo que dejara de decir estupideces, que no era así, que Weasley era un inmundo y desagradable engendro de la naturaleza que debía rebajar a otros para sentirse bien con su diminuto cerebro de nuez, sabía que tenía razón.

Cuando la Guerra había terminado, llovían promesas de reunificación de la sociedad mágica. Se formaron cuadrillas voluntarias para reconstruir todo aquello que había sido dañado, y se ayudó a aquellas personas que más habían sufrido. Las campañas de "¡Promovamos la igualdad en el mundo de la magia!", esponsoreadas por el Ministerio de la Magia, llenaban las calles del Londres mágico. A pesar de todo, nada de esto trajo resultados.

Aquellos que discriminaban y excluían pasaron a ser las víctimas de una ola de odio visceral hacia todas las familias que habían estado involucradas en el bando perdedor de la Guerra. Las paredes de las ostentosas mansiones de estos habían sido pintarrajeadas con frases como **"¡MUERTE A LOS MORTÍFAGOS!"** , **"ESCORIAS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO"** , entre otras. El simple hecho de ir a comprar algo al Callejón Diagon era un martirio: los abucheos provenían de todos lados. Crabbe había llegado, incluso, a sufrir de una apedreada masiva, al salir de su casa, y debió ser internado en San Mungo.

Conseguir trabajo era otro tormento: había lugares en los que se habían llegado a colocar carteles en los que se leía que no aceptaban exmortífagos. Incluso el más capacitado estaba en profunda desventaja a comparación con otros. Theodore le había contado que los profesores eran completamente arbitrarios con las calificaciones en los exámenes: el muchacho era extremadamente estudioso y aplicado, pero la nota más alta que había sacado era una S, un día en que su profesor de Dragonología estaba de un particular buen humor.

Draco, que quería estudiar Medimagia, estaba totalmente desalentado. ¿Para qué esforzarse tanto, si todo lo que hiciera sería desdeñado y tirado al tacho de basura? Comenzaba a sentir lo que habían sentido aquellos magos que eran maltratados y excluidos por aquellos que mantenían los principios de la pureza racial, y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero a nadie le importaba que los ex seguidores de Voldemort comiencen su camino hacia la redención. Tampoco que muchos de ellos no eran mortífagos por elección, sino por obligación. Haber estado en las filas de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya era suficiente como para ser tachado de un sujeto indeseable e incorregible a ojos del mundo mágico.

—Es increíble lo divina que me sienta la toga —La voz de Blaise Zabini interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que había puesto a sus piernas en piloto automático, y no sabía cuándo ni cómo había llegado donde los esperaba el tercer integrante de su grupo de amigos—. Combina perfectamente con mis ojos —Y comenzó a pestañar y a hacer poses de modelito.

El ojigris admiraba a Blaise Zabini en algo: siempre, a pesar de todo, era capaz de mantener el humor. Era desfachatado y algo infantil en ciertos aspectos, pero nunca fallaba en arrancarle una sonrisa a alguien cuando era necesario. Su inusitada confianza en sí mismo y la pérdida del sentido del ridículo y de la vergüenza hacían del ex-Slytherin de tez morena el comediante del grupo.

—Y, para celebrar nuestra graduación —Ésta última palabra salió con cierta aversión de la boca de Zabini—. ¿Qué les parece salir por unos tragos ésta noche, eh? —Preguntó, con cierto brillo maligno en sus ojos. Draco asintió.

Por el contrario, la expresión de Theo se metamorfoseó: sus ojos azules aumentaron de tamaño desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, contrastando con su tez pálida. El moreno era extremadamente tímido, y tanto Draco como Blaise sabían que prefería quedarse en su casa leyendo _"La Enciclopedia Completa de las Criaturas Mágicas"_ antes que ir a un antro de mala muerte a beber cualquier bebida con una graduación alcohólica lo suficientemente alta como para alcoholizarse lo más pronto posible. Aun así, el ojiazul había observado a sus amigos, y sabía que estaban bastante afligidos. A ningún Slytherin le gustaba hacer el ridículo enfrente de otras personas —ni siquiera al desvergonzado Blaise—, y los había dejado en bastantes malas condiciones a ambos. Incluso él se sentía bastante cabizbajo.

—Vamos —Zanjó el moreno.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista del grueso tomo de _"Principios de la Ley Mágica y sus antecedentes históricos"_ que estaba leyendo para acariciar a la bola de pelo naranja que tenía entre sus piernas: Crookshanks maullaba, insistentemente, esperando las atenciones de su dueña.

Mientras pasaba la mano por el lomo del animal, vagamente, observó la enorme ventana que se situaba enfrente de ella y sonrió. Un árbol de tilo, a pocos metros de la ventana, otorgaba aquel aroma delicioso que siempre había en el departamento. Más allá de éste, un jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores, con mariposas aleteando, con cierta timidez, alrededor.

Amaba el lugar en el que vivía. Encontrar un lindo apartamento en los suburbios de Londres era algo bastante complicado, pero la ojimiel era una persona increíblemente determinada cuando se proponía algo. Y lo logró: tras seis meses de buscar una vivienda incesantemente, se topó con aquel pequeño pero pacífico edificio, con vista a un hermoso parque, lo suficientemente cerca del centro de la ciudad como para poder estar comunicada, pero lo suficientemente lejos del ajetreo del día a día londinense.

Y es que a Hermione Granger le encantaba el mundo de la magia, pero vivir en él no tanto. Añoraba la paz y el _confort_ que el mundo no mágico podía otorgarle. Era una forma de sentirse en su casa, de recordar su infancia. De recordar… a sus padres, pensó con tristeza, recordando que había debido borrarles todos los recuerdos que tenían de ella, para que luego se muden a Australia, un lugar seguro para ambos. Suspiró al recapitular lo que había ocurrido, sintiendo la misma angustia, que le cerraba el pecho como un nudo ciego, que había sentido en el momento de los hechos, ya un año y medio atrás.

La Guerra había terminado, pero eso no quería decir que la paz hubiera vuelto al Mundo Mágico. No como ella quería, al menos.

Si había algo que la ex-Gryffindor no sería jamás, era tonta. Sin embargo, mucha gente parecía pensarlo: sentía un escozor de amargura cada vez que alguien le palmeaba la espalda y le decía que todo había acabado, y que nunca más iban a volver a existir conflictos así.

Porque Hermione sabía, y sabía bien, que un sector de la sociedad había pagado las consecuencias. Y no estaba de acuerdo con la persecución constante hacia los ex-mortífagos, puesto que estaban llevando adelante algo de lo que se habían quejado durante ya hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Últimamente, había desarrollado cierto gusto por leer periódicos independientes. _El Profeta_ resultaba ser incómodamente parcial, y no hablaba de las catástrofes que ocurrían en el Londres mágico, de la abierta discriminación que sufrían los que habían formado parte del ejército de Lord Voldemort. Así que solía escabullirse a un recóndito puesto de periódicos, que otorgaba tomos de _La Realidad Mágica_ y de _La Razón_ , que, arriesgándose a la censura que podía haber por parte del Ministerio de Magia, publicaba sobre la abierta resolución de no otorgarles empleo a exmortífagos, o la forma extremadamente injusta de calificar exámenes. Incluso se había hablado de que habían apedreado a Vincent Crabbe, un ex compañero de Hogwarts de la castaña.

A pesar de haber sufrido, durante años, el maltrato y la exclusión por parte de estos sectores de la sociedad, la "élite" del mundo de la magia, sabía que una gran cantidad de jovenes mortífagos no tenía otra opción más que seguir el mandato familiar, y que, incluso aunque hayan escogido seguir por el mal camino ellos solos, era completamente injusto pagarles con la misma moneda. Era una muchacha idealista: la inclusión y el perdón corrían por sus venas, y era por eso que cada vez se sentía más alejada de Harry y de Ron, quienes en algún momento habían sido sus mejores amigos, pero de quienes ahora ya no se sentía tan segura.

Habían luchado codo a codo contra quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Habían pasado toda su adolescencia juntos, compartiendo aquel ideal de romper con la exclusión e iniciar un camino hacia un mundo de la magia integrado y ameno, donde se dejaran de lado todas aquellas estúpidas diferencias.

Sin embargo, apenas habían ganado la guerra, parecía que a ambos se les habían subido los humos a la cabeza. Principalmente a Ron, que había conseguido un puesto en el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia, y se creía que era demasiado bueno para el resto del mundo. Quien en algún momento había sido un torpe pero bonachón muchacho ahora se había convertido en el sumo referente de la altivez. Quien solía burlarse de los Slytherin por sus andares petulantes ahora hacía exactamente lo mismo, si no es que era peor. Harry, por su parte, parecía tener los pies un poco más en la tierra. Estaba formándose para ser un Auror, y, si bien no había cambiado totalmente sus ideales de igualdad, el hecho de ser "El Elegido", quien venció a Lord Voldemort, también había hecho efecto en el moreno.

Un golpe en la puerta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se preguntó quién demonios estaría llamando a aquella hora, si eran las cinco y media de la tarde de un sábado.

Curiosa, depositó a Crookshanks con cuidado en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con una sorpresa: allí estaba Ginny Weasley, observándola con sus preciosos ojos azules hinchados y rojizos. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado, y los restos de maquillaje manchaban todo su rostro. Estaba vestida como si tuviera algún evento especial, con un bonito vestido amarillo con margaritas.

—Ginny, ¿qué ha sucedido? —La ojimiel estaba asustada. Era muy extraño ver a su amiga así, y parecía que ya llevaba un largo rato llorando. Al ver que las lágrimas parecían volver a brotar, la abrazó con fuerza.

La pelirroja no pudo contenerse. Mientras sentía los brazos de su amiga rodeándola con fuerza, estalló en llanto nuevamente. No podía siquiera abrir la boca para decirle lo que sentía: una sucesión de hipidos histéricos se lo impedía.

—Shhh, tranquila —Intentó calmarla Hermione, pasando una mano por su espalda—. Ven, siéntate en el sillón. Te prepararé chocolate caliente, sé que te gusta.

Intentando disimular la enorme inquietud que sentía, para no afligir más a su amiga, se dirigió a la cocina. Ginny le había hecho caso: se había acurrucado en el sillón, y lloraba en silencio.

Al alejarse de Harry y Ron, paulatinamente había comenzado a formar un nuevo círculo de amistades. Ginny Weasley, novia de Harry y hermana de Ron, que había logrado convertirse en una excelente confidente en poco tiempo, y Luna Lovegood. Luna solía comprar los mismos periódicos que ella, y, cuando se encontraban en el puesto, entablaben conversaciones. Las conversaciones cada vez se hacían más largas y más interesantes, hasta que se forjó una amistad. Ya hacía poco menos de un año que las consideraba sus dos mejores amigas, y no sabía qué haría sin ellas.

Por eso, el hecho de ver a la pelirroja tan deprimida la había golpeado fuerte. Era una muchacha confiada y decidida, a la que muy pocas veces podrías ver con algo que no sea una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre era cándida y gentil hacia el resto. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido?

Cuando terminó de preparar el chocolate, se acercó a la sala de estar. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dio la humeante taza. Ésta intentó sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento, pero solamente logró una lastimosa mueca, que la hacía parecer incluso más triste de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sin que Hermione siquiera pregunte, Ginny comenzó a hablar, con la voz entrecortada.

—H-H-Harry… —Se interrumpió para respirar profundamente, tal vez para intentar no romper en llanto nuevamente—. Lo he encontrado en la cama con otra mujer.

Los ojos mieles de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, y se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

—¿Que lo has encontrado en la cama con otra mujer? —Repitió, esperando que su amiga lo niegue. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente—. Pero… eso es imposible, Gin. Si Harry te ama con todo su corazón… Él…

—Sí, Herms. Yo también creía que me amaba con todo su corazón —El débil tono de su voz hacía que ésta sea apenas audible—. Pero me equivoqué. Quise darle una sorpresa. Me vestí para la ocasión y todo —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, señalando el vestido que llevaba puesto—. Pero estaba con las manos en otra… en otra mujer. Estaban besándose con una pasión con la que nunca antes me había besado. Parecía que no les alcanzaban las manos —Nuevamente, prorrumpió en llanto. La ojimiel la estrechó entre sus brazos, con fuerza—. Dime, Hermione… ¿qué he hecho para merecerme esto? ¿Es que acaso no soy suficiente para él?

La castaña se apartó y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho, Ginny? ¿Que, precisamente tú, Ginevra Molly Weasley, buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, sueño de cualquier joven que esté en su sano juicio, no eres suficiente para él? ¡Merlín, Ginny, eres _demasiado_ para él! Sin ofender a Harry, siempre fue un chico normalito. Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Pero tú? —La señaló y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente—. ¡Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido!

—¡Hermione tiene razón!

Una voz soñadora que salió de la nada hizo que ambas amigas casi mueran de un infarto. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Luna Lovegood, cruzada de brazos, con una expresión de enojo que nunca habían visto en ella. Sin darle tiempo a ninguna de las dos a preguntarle cómo demonios había entrado, avanzó, con pasos fuertes, hasta el sillón en el que Hermione y Ginny estaban, y se sentó.

—¡Harry Potter no te merece, Ginny! Yo pensé que era un buen muchacho —suspiró—, pero se ve que los Donorbs han entrado en su cabeza… —Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionada—. ¡En fin! ¡Eres capaz de conseguirte algo mucho mejor! Yo sé que estás triste ahora, pero con el tiempo se sanará, y vas a conseguir al amor de tu vida… —Sonrió, con aquella inocencia que era marca registrada Lovegood.

A pesar de estar destruida, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Allí estaban, sus dos mejores amigas, a su lado, intentando animarla, cada una a su forma. Las quería con todo su corazón. Realmente nunca iba a imaginar que conocería personas tan valiosas. Y sabía que, después de transitar las etapas del duelo, iba a estar mejor que nunca.

Porque las tenía a su lado.

* * *

—¡AMO A LOS MUGGLES!

La eufórica voz de Blaise Zabini hizo que Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott abran los ojos excesivamente, y que casi se abalancen encima de su amigo para callarlo.

Estaban, desde hacía unas horas, en una discoteca _muggle_. Blaise estaba en su salsa. Apenas llegó, se había dirigido a la barra de tragos. Tras coquetear con la coctelera durante un tiempo, consiguió tragos gratis para todos, y de manera ilimitada, con la promesa de encontrarse una vez terminase el turno de la joven.

Y allí estaban: tres Slytherin en una discoteca en pleno Londres _muggle_ , rodedados de cuerpos sudorosos que se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Dos de ellos ya habían caído bajo los efectos de la embriaguez. El tercero, a pesar de estar algo pasado de copas, intentaba mantenerse lo suficientemente sobrio como para no meter a los otros en problemas.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Blaise Valentine Zabini y Draco Lucius Malfoy, los sumos exponentes de la pureza racial, bailando como dos desquiciados al ritmo de alguna extraña canción que, definitivamente, ninguno conocía; era lo suficientemente perturbadora como para que el pobre ojiazul, que se sentía el único cuerdo del grupo, apurara el Margarita y se dirigiera una vez más a la barra, a pedir otro.

Tras otras dos idas para reponer su trago, el moreno ya se encontraba algo más "entonado". Cuando estaba volviendo de la barra por tercera vez, observó algo que lo detuvo en seco.

Allí estaba Draco, con la camisa medio desabrochada, besando a una muchacha cuanto menos excéntrica. Tenía el cabello teñido de un rubio tan artificial que se asemejaba a la yema de un huevo, y una falda extremadamente ajustada, tan corta que casi se asomaban sus nalgas por debajo. Al parecer, era bastante bajita, pues, con los altísimos tacones que tenía, apenas le llegaba al hombro al platinado.

Se preguntó dónde demonios estaría Blaise. Miró alrededor, intentando encontrarlo, pero no había señal alguna del moreno. Hasta que recordó que debía cumplir un… eh… "acuerdo", con la muchacha de la barra. Bufó, sintiéndose totalmente patético, y se dirigió a la barra nuevamente.

Estaba en lo cierto: aquella extravagante muchacha de cabellos fucsias que solía encargarse de los tragos ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un hombre alto, de tez oscura, que no debía superar los treinta y cinco años.

Encontró un taburete vacío y se sentó allí, sintiéndose solitario y un perdedor.

—¿Qué quieres para beber? —Le preguntó aquel hombre, que hacía movimientos extraños con el vaso mezclador en sus manos.

—Lo más fuerte que tengas —Dijo Theo, sabiendo que al otro día se iba a arrepentir, y mucho, y enseñando un fajo de libras esterlinas, que había cambiado con anticipación en Gringotts—. Y que sigan viniendo.

* * *

Abrió un ojo.

Luego el otro.

Lo único que sentía era un dolor de cabeza tan profundo que martillaba sus sienes incesantemente, con una intensidad similar a la de recibir un _Crucio_. Merlín, nunca en su vida tomaría de nuevo.

Lentamente, comenzó a incorporarse, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, sin demasiado éxito: no reconocía las paredes de un suave color crema, ni tampoco la enorme alfombra de yute que iba casi de un lado al otro de la sala. Estaba recostado en un sillón extremadamente cómodo, pero que tampoco había visto en su vida. A su lado, Theodore Nott roncaba, a pata suelta. Blaise Zabini, por su parte, estaba tirado en el suelo, con un hilito de saliva que caía desde su boca.

Se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar dónde diablos podían estar. Definitivamente no era Malfoy Manor —aunque agradecía eso, puesto a que su padre ya estaba a punto de echarlo de la casa, considerando que el hecho de tomar aquel curso de carácter obligatorio del Ministerio de la Magia lo hacía un traidor a la sangre—, ni tampoco la casa de ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Pensando en que no resolvería absolutamente nada allí acostado, y con un dolor de espalda punzante ocasionado por dormir en una posición no muy adecuada, se incorporó. Perdido y con una resaca de mil demonios, avanzó por la sala, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a su dilema. Era un lugar increíblemente acogedor y espacioso, pensó.

Continuó caminando hasta que encontró el comedor. Era un cuarto grande, con una mesa de roble de gran tamaño, con un florero en el medio, y numerosas sillas blancas rodeándola. Allí fue cuando algo llamó su atención: un papel que decía **"Certificado de Propiedad"**. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 _No podía ser._

Parpadeó, deseando que sea una broma. Pero no lo era. Más abajo, el papel especificaba las características del inmueble. En la parte inferior, una firma, algo temblorosa por los efectos del alcohol.

" _Draco Malfoy"_.

Fue ahí cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—¡Rayos! —Pensó en voz alta—. ¿Quién demonios es? ¡No sé dónde diantres está la maldita puerta!

Corriendo, intentó seguir el sonido. Lo logró sin demasiada dificultad: si se seguía derecho, pasando la sala de estar, había un pequeño recibidor.

Presa de la curiosidad, abrió la puerta. Y lo que había detrás de ella era algo que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado.

—¿GRANGER?

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! Lamento si las últimas dos escenas de la historia son muy confusas, ¡es la intención, ya que en el capítulo siguiente se aclarará por qué demonios un grupo de magos han conseguido, en una noche de borrachera de sábado, un apartamento en pleno Londres _muggle_!

Si les gusta la historia, ¡por favor no olviden dejar su review! Y recuerden que todas las dudas que tengan serán aclaradas en el próximo capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias!

—Martu.


End file.
